


A Caring Hand.

by WritingItDunn



Series: Love is more than a KISS [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Affection, Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn
Summary: Steve comes home to Tony being glued to his work and forgetting the world.A short STony Drabble.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Love is more than a KISS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Caring Hand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/gifts), [roxyfai (hpgirl18)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl18/gifts).



> Hullo my lovelies, in an attempt to get back into writing I'm going to be posting little drabbles and one-shots all over the place.  
> If you want to be in the know about what I'm doing with my fanfic be sure to check out 

J.A.R.V.I.S had unhelpfully informed Tony that it had been thirty-six hours since he last slept as he sat in his highly lit workshop working on satellite code that he was developing with NASA. He mutters aloud to his A.I 'Good to know' but otherwise didn't look away from his screen for several more hours his focus growing to the point his missed voices around him, until he feels firm warm fingertips pushing into the taught muscles into his neck, his shoulders droop mildly while his fingers continue to work the keyboard.

  
"You're back." He states simply if a little distracted.

  
"You're not asleep." Tony leans back into the fingers to look up at Steve's bemused look.

  
"It's deductive reasoning like that that make you the teams leader."

  
"Do you know how long ago Peter fell asleep?" Steve asks as he lets his hand drop to look at Peter sprawled out on one of the workshops couches, laying over his homework utterly lost to the world around him. Tony follows the blonde's gaze.

  
"He..."

"Master Parker has been here for twenty-three hours. Mrs Parker has been kept up-to-date on his presence." J.A.R.V.I.S fills in for his creator.

"Really should go home. Probably." Tony finishes with the information J.A.R.V.I.S offered.

"No wonder you like him, he's a small you." Steve remarks with a soft fond tone, which has Tony shaking his head.

"Kids nothing like me. He's too optimistic for his age."

"He has a good father figure," Steve says as his hand goes back up to Tony's neck, going back to pushing into tight muscles to ease them.

"Sure brag about it why don't you," Tony mutters absently as he lets himself fully succumb to Steve's care, Steve's only response is to snort at Tony dodging the compliment to pass it on to Steve. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had been superheroes for a long time, as a team for almost seven years, as for their relationship? Neither could tell you when it started or how it was simply a natural progression that everyone simply realised they were a thing.

"Should we take him to the guest bedroom?" Steve asked still looking at Peter, Tony opens a lazy eye at the boy.

"He's a teenager and part mutant spider. He can survive a night on a designer couch."

"So just takin' you to bed, huh?" Steve asks with a smirk, knowing full well how much Tony likes a little bit of Brooklyn coming out in his way of speaking.

"I'm almost finished here," Tony says, still leaning into the working of Steve's hand while giving his computer station a longing look, which he doesn't get to give for long as the air rushes into his lungs as Steve just picks Tony up making him gasp. "Guess there's no point in saying how much you're cheating right now?" Steve doesn't answer, instead just fireman carrying Tony out of the lab, stopping only to lay a blanket on Peter before taking the teams mad genius to bed for a night of sleep buried in several pillows for him to nest in with a Steve.


End file.
